Unexpected
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: When sexual tension cracks and leads to something more Dom and Letty find themselves in a unexpected situation. One shot only, Letty/Dom. RATED M, mature scenes.


_four months earlier _

_"What are we doing?" I gasp as he pushes me up against his bedroom door, his lips making their way down my throat._

_"Whatever we want." He breathes out as he nips at my ear making me purr with want._

_"We shouldn't be doing this." I moan loudly as he runs his hand over my covered breasts._

_"We can stop if you want." He asks as he pulls back and I groan at the lack of contact._

_"Fuck it, it doesn't have to mean anything right?" I ask as I pull him back._

_"Just two friends helping each other out." He adds and I moan in agreement._

* * *

_Three months earlier_

_"We... we should stop." Dom groans as his hands fist into my hair, pulling me closer despite his words._

_"Uhuh." I agree as I crash my lips onto his. His tongue meets mine and I pull him closer, running my hands over his head._

_"We're gunna get caught." He breathes out again as I make my way down his body. With quick and eager hands I work his pants to the floor and take him in my hand. He lets out a guttural moan and bucks his hips into my hand. _

_I say nothing as I take his cock into my mouth and deep throat him, his hands immediately holding my head in place as he swears._

_"Fuck... Oh god your mouth Let." He groans as I speed up, taking him completely before almost completely letting him go._

_"Let." He warns and I know he's close but I can't resist the temptation as I work him harder._

_"Fuck Letty, I'm gunna come in your mouth if you don't stop." He groans but does nothing to stop him as I take him deep one last time before he roars and holds my head in place. I try not to grin smugly as his cum fills my mouth and I swallow it all before pulling back._

_"You're gunna kill me." He pants as he pulls me up and throws me up against the car we'd been working on. I moan in need as he quickly rids me of my jeans, rolls on a condom and within seconds he enters me, both of us throwing out heads back in pleasure._

_"Fuck what are you doing to me Letty?" He asks as we rest our heads together for a split second before we start to move._

* * *

_Six weeks earlier_

_"Fuck Dom." I cry out as he runs his tongue over my clit making me arch my back and push myself closer to him._

_"Fuck, you taste amazing Let." He groans as his mouth attacks my clit and I continue to buck and moan in response._

_"I'm gunna come." I moan loudly as he inserts a finger, massaging it across my sweet spot before he adds another._

_"Then come for me." He demands, his eyes meeting mine briefly before mine shut as I detonate around him. _

_"Oh fuck, oh god Dom." I moan as I ride out my pleasure. His hot tongue sweeping its way up my body as I come down from my high._

_"You're so sexy when you come." He groans as our mouths clash, our tongues battling with each other._

_"I need you." I moan as I pull him closer, my hands trailing down his chest with only one destination in mind._

_"Fuck." He hisses out as my hands close around him, pumping him steadily as he thrusts his hips into my hands._

_"I need you **now**." He groans as he pins my hands above our heads and kisses me hard. I gasp, letting his tongue in easily as we move against one another._

_"I don't have anything with me tonight." He whispers to me and I hear the begging in his voice. I shake my head and pull him closer._

_"We'll be fine. I'm covered." I mumble back and he groans with relief._

_"I'll pull out but I need to be in you right now." He begs and with one thrust he enters me. I throw my head back and moan loudly, all previous conversation leaves my mind as I concentrate on how good he feels._

_"Holy shit." I moan as I tighten purposely around him._

_"Ah fuck. Fuck. S__o fucking tight, shit you feel like fucking heaven Letty. I can't get enough of you." He gasps out as he pulls back and thrusts in again. I whimper and wrap my legs around his back, trying to pull him in closer as he sets an even rhythm._

_"Ah Dom. Fuck don't stop," I moan as he angles himself, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust in._

_"Never. Fuck. It's never felt like this. You've ruined me Letty." He groans before he crashes his lips to mine._

* * *

_Present day_

"You okay girl? You're looking a bit pale." Leon asks as he eyes me over the car. I give a weak nod before swallowing slowly. The churning feeling in my stomach is getting worse and the engine grease is doing little to help.

"I'm good." I lie before turning away.

"You don't look good." Vince speaks up. I whip my head to glare in his direct but I still as my stomach gives a shuddering jolt. I lose the glare and instead flip him the finger as I turn and head for the bathroom as quickly as I can without running. I barely turn the lock before I bolt for the toilet, immediately emptying my stomach in the porcelain bowl.

"Let? You okay?" Dom asks as he pounds on the door.

"Fuck off." I groan as I tilt my head back for a split second before I throw myself back over the bowl.

"Let open up." He demands but I can't respond.

I hear the hushed voices on the other side of the door as I stop and sit back, praying that I'm done.

"Let?" Dom calls again through the door and I roll my eyes with a sigh. Standing shakily I flush the toilet and head for the sink. I turn the tap on and cup my hands before bringing it to my mouth, swishing the water around a few times before spitting it out. I repeat the process again before I splash water on my face and look up into the mirror. I look like shit. I'm pale and my eyes are glassy.

"Letty if you don't answer I'm going to break the door down." Dom threatens and I wipe my face before heading to the door. I unlatch the door and pull it open. Sure enough all four of the boys are standing outside the door looking down at me with concern.

"You okay?" Leon asks looking me up and down.

"Fantastic. Can I go home please?" I ask as I turn to Dom.

"Yeah, although the doctors might be a better choice." He says slowly looking me up and down.

"It'll be whatever Mia had last week, I am not wasting my time at the doctors." I mumble as I move past them all.

"Still should see a doctor." Vince lectures and I wave him off as I pick up my discarded jacket and pull it on.

"I'm fine. I'll sleep it off." I mumble.

"I'll give you a ride home." Dom says as he picks up his keys but I shake my head.

"We're swamped here, I can drive myself." I say as I hedge around the car to grab my keys. I hold my breath as I go, feeling my stomach roll once more. Damn engine grease.

"Letty just let me drive you home. You are in no condition to drive." Dom begs.

"I'm fine." I choke out as I take a breath, refusing to meet their gazes.

"Letty you are not fine, you're sick. Just let Dom drive you home." Jesse begs, trying the puppy eyes but I have no tolerance for it. I push past Vince and head for the garage door, and out towards my car.

"Let…" Leon tries again.

"Fuck off and leave me alone." I groan as I make it outside but have to pause and take in a deep breath, pushing the climbing sick feeling back down. It doesn't work, instead my stomach gives another lurch and I turn around in an attempt to go back inside.

"Whoa it's okay, come here." Dom says as he catches me, turns me around and leans me over the garden. I empty my stomach again immediately while Dom holds me up, one hand rubbing my back.

"I'm driving you home." He mutters with finality as he deflects my weak attempts to push him away.

"Here, you might need this." I hear as I catch my breath. My stomach and throat hurt and I'm suddenly exhausted.

"Thanks, put in the car. I'll grab her." Dom speaks quietly and I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Come on, let's get you home and into bed baby." He whispers to me before he picks me up. I don't bother fighting him, I'm too tired and my eyes are already shutting.

* * *

_A week later_

I swear as I pull back from the toilet again. It's early morning and I've woken to my stomach rolling yet again. It's been a week since I started to get sick and a week since I've stepped foot back into work. Mia had a forty-eight hour virus, nothing compared to this.

Everyone's been hounding me to go to the doctors but I'm adamant I'm not going, that whatever it is will pass.

Flushing the toilet I stand and head over to the sick to brush my teeth and wash my face. I bend down to get the mouth wash out of the cupboard when I pause, staring at my pack of tampons. My unopened pack of tampons.

"Fuck." I swear as I slam the cupboard closed. I'm late.

* * *

I'm stressed and in a near panic by the time everyone leaves for classes and work but I force myself to stay in the house for another ten minutes to make sure no one is planning on returning.

The car ride from the house to the pharmacy ten minutes down the road has never seemed longer but eventually I walk through the door. I make a bee line for the condom and pregnancy test section. I pick up the first two pack of tests I see and another seven as well. I need to be sure.

After paying I head straight home and into the bathroom. I barely pause to read the instructions before I take all fourteen tests.

I wash my hands after lining up all fourteen of the sticks on the bench. Three minutes. I sigh and hang my head as I drum my fingers agitatedly on the sides of the sink.

I refuse to look at any of the tests until the three minutes is up but it feels like time is dragging on forever. Eventually my watch beeps, signally time up. I take a deep breath, tell myself it's all a big mistake and then look up. My eye sweeping over each test one by one.

"Fuck!" I roar as fourteen stupid little lines stare up at me.

* * *

"Where's Dom?" I demand as I walk into the garage scaring the shit out of Vince who was bent over a car engine. He straightens with a start, banging his head on the bonnet as he swings around to glare at me.

"Jesus Letty, a bit of warning would be nice. What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in bed." He frowns as he rubs his head.

"Where is Dom?" I repeat as I stalk towards the office.

"In there." Vince mutters but I barely hear as I storm into the office and slam the door behind me. Dom blinks up at me in confusion and opens his mouth to speak but I shake my head as I reach over and pull the cord to the blind separating us from the prying eyes of Vince.

"What the hell is going on?" Dom asks me confused.

"I'm freaking out." I mutter as I stand with the door to my back and my hand tightly wrapped around all fourteen white sticks.

"Why? What's going on?" He asks again as he looks over me in worry. My hand is hidden from his view so I take the few short steps forward and drop all the tests onto the desk in front of him.

Silence. That's the only thing that greets me as he stares down at the tests and I stare at him.

"What do two lines mean?" He whispers, his eyes not leaving the sticks.

"Pregnant. Tell me I'm seeing things. Tell me it's wrong." I whisper back.

"If it were one maybe but hell Letty how many did you take?" He asks me as he looks up at me in shock.

"I needed to be sure." I whisper before I collapse into the chair across from him.

"There's… fourteen here Let, you couldn't be sure with four?" He asks as he does a quick count, picking up a couple as he stares at the annoying little pink lines.

"Dom." I mutter and he blinks hurriedly.

"Ah okay don't freak out. We're not gunna freak out, not yet. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, these could be faulty." He grasps for some logical explanation and I glare at him.

"All fourteen?" I ask incredulously.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing, we can make this work." He says again as he runs his hands over his head.

"We're not even dating." I raise my voice slightly before I wince and look behind me. Would Vince have heard that? I hope not.

"Let calm down, take a breath okay?" I take a deep breath and slowly release it.

"Okay." I breathe out.

"No, we're not dating but it's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind." He admits and I blink in response.

"Look let's just forget about that for a minute okay and let's go get this confirmed." He says, sweeping up the tests in one hand and grabbing his keys with other. I look up at him, watching as he moves around the desk and picks up my hand.

"Come on." He says softly before we leave the safety of the office. Dom keeps the tests hidden from view as he pulls me out towards his car.

"Hold the fought Vince, I'll be back soon." He says as we pass Vince but doesn't wait for a reply. Climbing into his car I watch as he sticks the tests in the cup holder and starts the engine. He waits until my seat belts on before he grabs my hand, giving it a squeeze before he back out.

"Whatever happens Let, we're in this together okay?" He promises and I relax a little hearing his words.

"Okay." I whisper as I squeeze his hand back.

* * *

"So what can I do for you both today?"

"I had a positive test result."

"Or a couple." Dom chimes in as he sits the tests down in front of the doctor.

"Ah… I see." The doctor asks amused as she looks from the tests to me. I glare and she clears her throat.

"When was your last period?" She asks.

"Last week of February."

"And you both have an active sex life?" She asks looking between Dom and I. I blush and Dom looks as uncomfortable as I feel.

"We've only recently started seeing each other." Dom says and the doctor nods sympathetically.

"I see. Let's get some blood work and then we'll see about doing an ultrasound. I think we can safely rule out doing another urine test, don't you think?" She smiles.

"Ready for this?" The doctor asks as I come back from pathology, my arm slightly bruised from the bitch nurse.

"Yeah."

"Okay take your pants and underwear off and lay this over your bottom half and I'll be back in a minute." She says while I frown confused.

"You'll be early, too early to detect via abdominal so we have to go in trans-vaginally." She explains before leaving.

"Well this isn't half embarrassing." I mutter as I undo my button on my shorts.

"What exactly does she mean?" Dom asks as I strip in front of him before climbing onto the exam table.

"You'll see." I mutter as I lie my head back and sigh heavily.

"Knock knock.' The doctor says as she peeks her head around the door.

"We ready?" she asks as she wheels in a small computer and equipment.

"Yeah." I sigh as Dom hovers beside me and I'm actually relieved he's here with me.

I try not to watch as she picks up the long probe and rolls a condom over it before lubing it up. The thought of what to come is uncomfortable. I watch Dom's reaction as he watches her work and he frowns down at me in question.

"Is that…?' He trails off in a whisper. I nod in confirmation and he frowns down at me.

"Is it wrong to say I'm glad I'm not a girl?" He asks me and I smile.

"Okay let me just try and get a clear picture." The doctor says as she twists and moves the probe around inside of me. I wince slightly and Dom's hand grasps mine in reassurance.

"Okay there we are." She announces and I stop breathing. I move my eyes to the screen and I can see Dom doing the same thing.

"See that little spot there? That's your baby." She says with a smile.

"It's so tiny." Dom breaths out in awe and I have to agree with him. I thought it would be bigger but it's tiny, about the size of a peanut.

"You're about seven weeks Letty, five if you're going by conception dates." She explains to us as she taps a few keys before pulling the probe out. I wince as she does it and she give me an apologetic smile.

"You may have some slight bleeding after this procedure but it's normal, however if you start to have any cramps or heavy bleeding go straight to the hospital."

"I don't understand I have the bar, how am I pregnant?" I ask completely overwhelmed.

"It is possible, not everything is one hundred percent effective. When did you get the implant?" She asks me as she closes the curtain cutting Dom and I off from her. I get up shakily with help from Dom and dress.

"Four and half years ago." I answer.

"It's possible it ran out sooner than planned." Dom pulls me close when I'm dressed and holds me for a minute.

"We'll be okay. Promise." He whispers.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you do have options don't forget." The doctor offers and Dom looks at me confused.

"Termination." I offer and he pales.

"Let… you know I wouldn't tell you what to do but…" He trails off but I understand.

"I don't want to terminate." I say out loud and the doctor nods.

"Okay. There's also adoption to think about if you don't want the baby."

"No, we want it. It's just unexpected." Dom rushes out and I nod in agreement.

"Okay good so here are your pre-natal vitamins and I want to see you again in four weeks time. I suggest you also find an OB/GYN in that time too." I nod and Dom takes the prescriptions.

"Also baby's first picture. Everything looks normal and perfect. Next time you should be able to hear it's heartbeat." She hands over a small photo and Dom and I both stare down at it in awe.

"Thank you." Dom eventually says before we leave. My hand's in Dom's and we're both holding each other tightly.

"Did you mean it?" I ask him as we walk.

"Mean what?" He asks confused.

"Keeping it."

"Of course. I mean it wasn't planned and it's unexpected and will take some time getting used to but I want it. I want our baby Letty." He says honestly and I relax a little.

"Do you?" He asks me as he pauses in front of his car.

"Yeah, I do."

"We're in this together I promise. We'll work it out." He promises and I nod in agreement. His hand cups my face and I lean into it. His lips press to my forehead before he tilts my head back further. He looks torn but I don't have time to ask him what's wrong before his lips meet mine. I kiss back immediately because it feels right and natural.

"I'm yours Let, I have been for months. I want you, more than anything I want you but I'm not gunna pressure you to make a decision. Whenever you're ready just let me know." He whispers and I melt instantly.

"I don't need time. I've been yours for years. I want you too, I need you." I whisper back and he smiles, pulling my lips to his again as we stand in the parking lot kissing not caring who sees us.

"Our family." He whispers with a smile as one of his hands rest on my stomach.


End file.
